A long standing problem in the field of preparing hot mix asphalt for paving is to eliminate segregation of the paving mixture so that the smoothness of the finished pavement is assured. Segregation in a hot asphalt paving mix may occur during the manufacture of the mix, as well as during hauling in a truck and dumping into the paver hopper. Smoothness of the final pavement mat is important since it effects the initial riding quality over the pavement, and poor asphalt mat quality can also effect pavement performance in which cracks occur and low spots are present were water can collect. In addition, poor joints and other defects contribute to the deterioration of a hot mix asphalt layer. This problem has been recognized by the National Asphalt Pavement Association of Riverdale, Md. in their publication entitled "Hot Mix Asphalt Segregation:" Causes the Cures, reprinted in September, 1988.